


Cans

by Vikehi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikehi/pseuds/Vikehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation, post DH, between Harry and Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020353) by [Vikehi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikehi/pseuds/Vikehi). 



For my first podfic recording, I decided to record one of my own. I hope you enjoy it.

Posted on audiofic archive:http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cans


End file.
